Red on Blonde
by Emothgurl
Summary: a story viewed from both Maggie and Johnny's sides. takes place one year later. Maggie gets kidnapped, Johnny tries to save her...and they find out things they've never known...Oh, by the way, great with the song 'everything i want' by Steve Rushton.
1. Confessions of a Sassy Metajet

Red on Blonde

1: Confessions of a Sassy Metajet

Johnny Miller. One of my best friends. Well, lately, since I've grown (in mind and body and age), and we've known each other for just over a year, I've started to think a bit different about him.

When I first met him, I thought he was just a lucky hillbilly. I told him I wasn't impressed. Turns out his dad was my father's best friend.

My dad and his were great friends. They joined the Metajets together. Johnny got his flying skill from his dad, who disappeared a few years back…anyway…

My opinion of Johnny, or 'Ace', as we call him during a mission, went higher every time we were called to go metajets.

Maybe it's part of being a girl and being an adolescent, but do I imagine it or does Johnny stammer when I talk to him? It's like he's nervous or something. Which I can't understand. We've known each other for a long time. I think he also turns a slight shade of red…

Well, if I'm imagining it, then fine. I admit it. Johnny is the first ever boy I ever crushed on. Not Zak Kim, not Trey Jordan, not anybody.

I got jealous when a princess sorta put Johnny in her pocket once – I remember he and Zak were talking about how hot she was. Guess what happened? She turned out to be nothing but a stuck-up snob and a traitor. She was scheming with Black Cloud. But she repented in the end.

Still, I was glad when Johnny refused the offer to be her personal _personal _bodyguard. He belongs with us, with the metajets.

It's fun being the only girl in the team. I sort of perplex Zak and Trey and Johnny when I put my feminine powers to use. But that's only when I'm really bummed out and need a cheering up.

Sometimes I dream about Johnny – no need to tell you what we do in my sleep.

I never really thought he was cute before – red hair and all. But I was a little snotty then – being daughter of Captain Strong and all, y'know.

When I need a good talk, I go to Johnny. Zak would laugh at me and Trey's too serious, being team leader and one of the top pilots. Johnny sits there and listens. And he doesn't need to talk. His face does for him.

That's what I like about him (Plus I also like his cheekbones). He's sensitive yet strong. Actually, maybe that's wrong. Maybe I _love _Johnny's courage and soft spots. Maybe I think his eyes always sparkle when he sees me. Maybe I wish we'd share a plane at some mission and I'd get a chance to ki – never mind. Maybe I look at his hands and see how great they'd feel on my back. Maybe I look at his mouth and wonder how he tastes. Maybe I love _him._


	2. Magic Maggie

Red on Blonde

2: Magic Maggie

I used to think Maggie was magic. I still do sometimes. With her golden bond hair tied back and some strands lingering across her face, she was the picture of _cute _when I first saw her. With her ice-blue eyes, she was a great fighter. She flew well, and could beat the crap out of anybody.

I don't know why I don't give up. Maggie is a true solitary girl, she doesn't especially like other females, but she doesn't like any boys, too. She plays with us like we're her brothers. And in a sense we are. But brothers aren't supposed to have crushes on their sisters.

That day, when I became a Metajet, was all hazy expect for one thing: my first look at Maggie.

I remember her taking off her helmet, her eyes twinkling at me. Her blond hair glinted in the sun, and she brushed it from her face. I don't know why, but I remember her mouth. It was perfect. Pink. Soft. I turned red. I acted like an oaf. She told me she wasn't impressed. _Voila_, Johnny_._

The best part of that day was becoming a Metajet. And the look of surprise on Maggie's face when she found out her father's best friend was my dad. But what beat all was when Maggie told me "Remember when I said I wasn't impressed? Well, I'm getting there."

Zak and Trey don't act like they like her. I mean think she's cute, like I do.

The ARC is having a dance at the end of the month, and though I'm a Metajet, I don't have the courage to ask her out. To the dance. If she declined, I'd have to see her face nearly every day – unless I dropped out of the Metajets. And the world is way more important than Maggie. Isn't it?


	3. FlyGirl in Yo Face

Red on Blonde

3: Fly-girl In Yo Face

I woke up. Guess who was greeting me good morning with a vicious grin? That's right. Fly-girl. With her ugly big teeth and star on her cheek, she was as evil as ever.

And, let me guess, she wanted revenge?

My face stung. I touched my left cheek. There was a mark. A welt. Fly-girl must've hit me with a stick, or a whip.

I ate nothing for breakfast. Sure, they shoved in a hashed potato that looked like it'd been in the engine of a plane too long.

And you know what? To rub it in my face, the malicious girl told me it _had _been in there – second engine. I didn't touch it. It had grease stains and dents – and it looked like it was about to fall apart – and she might've added a dose of good sleeping powder or poison.

I just sat there and moped in my familiar cage, now with an added measure of laser gizmos and hi-tech insurance. Fly-Girl was in charge. Full charge. She wasn't as stupid as that Crusher, who I'd knocked out the last time they'd kidnapped me. But then it'd happened again. I could only hope the metajets were coming – with Johnny in the lead.


	4. Wake up and Scream

Red on Blonde

4: Wake up and Scream

I screamed when I woke up. I'd dreamed that Maggie was being stabbed to death – being slapped and whipped. And I was bound to a post, unable to help her. They kicked her off the edge of the Platform, and she hurtled limply down onto the pavement. I screamed, 'Maggie, no! Please, Maggie! No! I can't lose you! I love – 'Then that was when I woke up.

I hurriedly yanked up a pair of jeans and just threw a sweater over my PJ top.

I ran down the corridor to Maggie's room. Just as I had feared – Maggie was gone. And it was three o'clock in the morning – she couldn't be off fixing her plane. Then I remembered she'd told me she was going to test drive a new feature on her jet – last night. Oh no.

I looked around. Nobody. So sent a message to Zak's gameboy – it had an instant messaging update, - knowing he'd check it first thing in the morning. What'cha expect?

I didn't bother to slip into a suit, so I climbed on into my jet. I activated the metajets function, but didn't change into my protective e suit. That would waste time. I turned off my tracking program, knowing it would wake all hell. Well, Trey and Zak and the Captain.

I had no idea where Maggie was, so I closed my eyes and tried to picture where Black Cloud would take her.

Just then, I got a beep on my alert system. _Ace, do you read? _It was a message from Maggie's new (untested) GPS. She'd gotten it last week – never used it yet. It was so tiny she wore it behind her ear – and it was probably undetectable by the black cloud security firewalls.

I replied, _Foxtrot. I read. Where is your location?_

She answered _Black cloud. To the southwest of your jet._

I had a sudden inspiration. _I'll go stealth mode and drive in like the kamikaze._

_Ace, be careful._

_I will, Foxtrot, don't worry about me._

_Uh, yeah. Sure._

_How am I gonna bust you out of there?_

_I'll activate the tracking device on that new GPS, and I'll ask to go do my business in the bathroom. I had a glimpse of it before – pretty roomy. I'll climb out a heating vent and you pick me up. No one will kno – hey!_

The screechy voice of Fly-girl took over. _Well, well, well, what do we have here?_

_I'm having hallucinations, _Maggie said.

_Talking to yourself? _Sneered Fly-girl.

_No, I'm talking to that dancer over there in the corner. _

Fly-girl laughed.

_Ooh, oh, _Maggie groaned realistically.

_Huh?_ That was Fly-girl.

_My stomach. Uahh. I'm going to puke…All over you! Uahh…_she was doing a great job.

_This way, you idiot, _said Fl-girl. I hoped she was being led to the bathroom. Maggie continued her gagging.

_What, you preg or something? _Fly-girl said in disgust. I knew Maggie was seething – but she remained silent. Well, she just gagged more.


	5. Stuck in a Bathroom

Red on Blonde

5: Stuck in a Bathroom

I knew what to do once Fly-girl had shut the door between us. I peeled off my Jacket and hung it over the stall door. I fastened my pants to the door knob, making it look like I was still in there. I took off my GPS, recorded a gag, and put it on the edge of the toilet seat where it would fall if someone opened the door.

Then, I unscrewed the vent where the exhaust fan was with my nails, which had an extra coat of steel-on nail polish.

I wriggled through the opening where Johnny's plane was waiting.

Just as I was about up to my waist outside, I got a little jammed. That was really the best moment for Fly-girl to yell, "How long are you gonna _take?_"

"Uh, I'm okay, just wait a minute," I yelled back, forgetting that I was supposed to be sick.

"Okay, I'm comin' in. Your voice sounds funny. What's going on?" Fly-girl said, annoyed.

Good thing I'd jammed the door.

"What the -" Fly-girl said when she rattled the door knob and it wouldn't budge.

"That's it, you little bitch, what're yaw up to!?" She screamed venomously. I winced.

"Maggie!" yelled Johnny, forgetting to use my code name. "Hurry!"

His cry and Fly-girl's poisonous threats through the door got me determined. I sucked in all my breath and lunged as strongly as I could.

I propelled forward, and hurtled down the gap between Johnny's jet and the wall.


	6. Welt

Red on Blonde

6: Welt

She plunged downwards, arms flailing. It took me a millionth of a second to shift gears and get my system working.

"Johnny!" she screamed.

I pulled up beside her, pushed my windshield button to open the class roof, and helped her in, grabbing her under the arms and sliding her in.

She fell into me just as I closed my protective glass and pulled up the cover shaft.

She just sat in my lap for a moment, catching her breath. When I looked down, I realized her hands were around my chest and shoulders: she was hugging me. Her suit was nowhere to be seen – she was only wearing a tank top and shorts that came to her knees.

She started sobbing into my shoulder.

With my right hand, I guided the plane; with the other I patted Maggie's back.

When Maggie had stopped crying, she rolled off me and went to sit on the seat to my right.

_Was _she blushing? It must've been my imagination.

I slid off my sweater and gave it to her.

"Don't argue. It's cold," I said seriously. She nodded, slipped into it, and curled her toes under her seat.

When I looked at her more closely, I was disturbed.

"Who gave you that?" I said, noticing the welt on her cheek. I let go and with my right hand gently touched the mark on face.

She turned away.

I concentrated on avoiding the bombs that were now shattering around us.


	7. Bomb Out

Red on Blonde

7: Bomb Out

I knew that Black Cloud was firing at us and everything, but I just had to enjoy Johnny. Actually his sweater, which smelt so good, so weird, but so heavenly that I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. It smelled like - waffles and cereal and straw. It smelled like Johnny. My shoes were back in the Black Cloud bathroom, so I rubbed my feet together to try to warm them.

Somehow, Johnny noticed, and pulled some socks from his pocket.

I noticed that he was wearing nothing but his PJ top – half unbuttoned. I'd just opened it more when I'd hugged him earlier. I was real embarrassed about that – what did he think about that?

Suddenly, an electromagnetic field enveloped the plane – and all the engines went out. The autopilot, the updates I knew Johnny'd taken care to fix, the whole system went down. Just like that.

And we both knew what we'd have to do.

"Hang on, Maggie!" said Johnny. I grabbed a hold of his hand. Then he yanked the eject knob.

We flew up – then down. My grip was failing.

The plane was bombed above us. Our hands were slipping.

Then Johnny did something idiotic. He pulled me up on the fast-falling chair, strapped me in, and took a hold of the parachute activator cord.

"Johnny, you idiot, what are you _doing!?_" I screamed.

"You're a much better pilot than me," he said sadly, looking up into my eyes. Then his face sharpened. "Right. Well, see ya, Maggie…"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!" I yelled.

"I forgot to fix the eject weight settings to over one person. You'll have to make it by yourself, Maggie. Neither Captain Strong nor me would ever forgive myself if you were lost."

"But, but-"I blubbered.

"Beside, you were never really impressed," he said.

"No! I wasn't! I mean I am! Johnny, no!" I sputtered.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way, Maggie," he said quietly. Then he yanked down the cord, the parachute opened, he let go, and he hurtled down past me into the sea.

I could only stare after him, horrified.


	8. Dripping Wet

Red on Blonde

8: Dripping Wet

Maggie landed on the cement loading dock. I was lucky I didn't.

Instead, I plopped into the water.

The cold slapped me, and I was dazed. But I floated up.

Just then, I heard a gnashing of teeth. Sharks!

"Johnny! Quick!" Maggie shouted from shore.

I swam as fast as I could. When I finally reached the curved cement dock, Maggie was there to haul me up. The sharks, dejected, swam out to sea.

We hitchhiked with a friendly air shuttle pilot, because we didn't have any money.

We reached the ARC-1, and I headed towards my quarters.

"Johnny, are you all right?" Maggie said right outside my door. I was still wet despite the towel the friendly pilot had let me borrow, and rivulets of water streamed from my feet.

I took a deep breath.

"I'm fine."

"Oh." She looked up at me. "Good."

I averted my eyes so I didn't have to look at her.

"I'm resigning."

"Why?" her voice warbled.

"You know why…" I clenched my fists.

I'm resigning from both racing and the Metajets, since obviously I can't handle a jet, plus forgot to set necessary safety eject options, used Metajets mode on my jet without given orders, and snuck out. I'll be lucky to get out without violations."

"Oh, no," she said, her voice a whisper.

"I'm in huge trouble," I said.

"Dad won't fire you," she said.

"He doesn't have to. Didn't you hear me? I'm resigning. I don't deserve to either be a metajets _or _a pro pilot."

She stepped closer to me. "Johnny, don't say that!"

I just started to turn away and go inside my room, but she put her hands on my shoulders and turned me to face her.

We were so close, I could hear her breathe. She breathed evenly, and small puffs of her air came my way. She smelled of fear, but she smelled good. I tried to banish thoughts of how she might taste. Her fingers dug into my skin.

"What if I told you I _am _impressed now?" she asked, her voice with a hint of flirtatiousness in it.

I just looked at her. Well, her eyes.

That was when she just took my face in her hands and inched even nearer.

Then we kissed. It felt like a thousand electric bombs at once, exploding inside me.

And I was still soaking wet. She didn't seem to mind. She was pressing up against me and some water dripped onto her. I could hear the _plink_. Then my senses went numb.

Kissing Johnny was the most electrifying feeling. I was being fried. I don't know why, but I had had the urge to start at him. And I did. And here we were, lip locking for all we were worth. I could feel his fingers brush against my waist, and then he was holding the back of my hair, which was mussed up from the parachute fall and wriggling through an exhaust vent.

We were French kissing (with our eyes shut) for about five minutes until we heard someone giggle. Then we heard, "shh" and me and Johnny opened our eyes, detached, and looked around.

"I see you, Trey!" Johnny shouted.

"Zak, you are so dead!" I yelled.

They stepped out form behind a jet sheepishly.

"You had no right to see that!" I said, seething.

"You had no right to be going left and right in the middle of the hallway," Zak retorted.

"Yes we did too!" I hollered again, unaware of what I had just said. When I did, I clamped my hand over my mouth. I felt warm.

"No, you didn't," insisted Zak. "You should have done it in Maggie's bedroom and then gotten caught by Captain Strong."

"Look at you and Johnny," said Trey, laughing, "You both look real red."

I sizzled.

"Oh, sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt," Zak continued, grinning.

"Yeah, just go back to your business," said Trey, and they took off.

Johnny and I looked at each other, giggled, and he said, "Let's get them!"

I nodded and we chased after Trey and Zak.

Boy, were they busted.

**Read the Epilogue or Fly-girl will spit on your face...hehe :D**


	9. Epilogue

Red on Blonde

Epilogue

So here's what happened after we lit after (and caught) the two dirty snoopers…

1. Red on Blonde – that's what Zak and Trey said me and Johnny looked like in that hall. I clobbered them (well, Zak. Trey's too tall).

2. Johnny didn't resign.

3. My dad kept Johnny in his present rank – since his good deed and disobedience crossed out.

4. I wanted to slug Trey when he commented me on wearing Johnny's sweater, but he got away too fast.

5. Speaking of his sweater, I kept it. It acts like Johnny when he's not around to pour my guts to. I wear it and it calms me down. He doesn't even know it's missing…

6. As for what my dad said when he found out that me and Johnny had you-know-what-ed? That's a whole different story…

7. Oh yeah, me and Johnny went to the ARC Dance at the end of the month together.


End file.
